


Ashamed

by SilentEvilx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Face Punching, Gen, High School, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Protective Sam Winchester, Punching, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Slurs, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam are good friends at school. When Sam finds out that you're being bullied because of your sexual orientation, he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr on June 13th, 2015. Will post a link to here on the original post :)  
> Original tumblr post: http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/121478950788/ashamed

***Trigger warning for homophobic slurs** *

School never used to be this bad.

It all started when some classmate saw me holding hands with another girl and decided to tell her friends. News quickly spread throughout the school and before I knew it, everyone knew I wasn’t straight. I was never ashamed of it before. Confused when I first realized my attraction toward girls, but never ashamed. But that’s all changed now. I didn’t want people knowing who I was. Sure, most of the people at school really didn’t give a shit about my sexual orientation, but the ones who did made it really difficult. I dreaded leaving home every morning, but Sam made it easier. We’d been friends for a while and, thankfully, we had almost every class together. He knew I was gay, but he didn’t know about the bullying. I didn’t want him to know. I didn’t want anyone to know.

I heard giggling as I walked down the hallway to my next class. It was always these three certain classmates that made school a living hell. They’d yell obscenities at me everyday when Sam wasn’t around. I never said anything back. I wanted to, but I never did. I knew what they’d do to me if I fought back; I didn’t want to risk it. But oh god, I wish I could.

Gym was especially bad. It was the one class I had without Sam. Unfortunately, those same three assholes were in that class with me, and things always got physical. They’d throw the dodge ball at me extra hard, slam their elbows into my face during basketball, trip me during soccer…the list goes on. Whenever the coach would start to yell at them, they’d make up some excuse.

“It was an accident, sir!”

“Yeah, she just got in the way! I didn’t mean to hit her. I’m really sorry.”

The coach never read through their lies, but I did. Sam was always concerned whenever I showed up to class with new bumps and bruises. I’d always lie about it:

“I got destroyed in dodge ball. It freaking sucked,” or “Aw man, you should have seen it. I totally wiped out in gym today.”

I don’t know if he believed me, but he never said anything about it. He’d always just tell me to be more careful.

 

* * *

 

I walked outside at lunch to meet Sam so we could get food together. We did this once or twice a week. It was nice.

I saw those same three dick-heads walk past me. I put my head down. As they passed, I heard them call me “freak”.

“ _Fuck off_ ,” I said to myself. I heard their footsteps stop. Oh no. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I felt anxiety quickly fill my chest.

“ _What did you just say?_ ” I heard one of them respond.

I swallowed hard. There was no turning back.

“I said _fuck off_ ,” I hissed through gritted teeth. The leader of the group walked toward me, our noses now almost touching. I saw Sam out of the corner of my eye walking quickly toward us, obviously noticing the commotion.

The leader of their stupid little group shoved me, laughing. I stood for a moment, wanting to run away. But something came over me; anger I had never felt before until now. I stepped toward him and shoved right back. His face changed; he wasn’t expecting me to fight back.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground; the side of my face now throbbing. He had punched me so hard, I flew off my feet. The three began to kick me. I closed my eyes and tried to fight them off, but it was no use. It was three against one.

All of a sudden, the kicking stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Sam shove their leader off of me.

“ _Back off!_ ” Sam yelled. I’d never seen him so angry before. His eyes narrowed and his mouth was tight.

“Fuck you, Winchester. You’re the one hanging out with a _dyke_ ,” the leader spat. Without missing a beat, Sam stepped forward and punched him square in the face. He fell backwards much like I did. Blood started gushing from his nose. His eyes went wide as his two friends bent down to help him.

Sam walked over to me and reached his hand out. His face was still angry. I grabbed his arm and he pulled me to my feet. He put his arm around me and led me away from the assholes that hurt me. I could feel tears welling up. I tried to hold them back, but a few escaped and ran down my face. Sam noticed. He pulled me closer and walked me back into the school. 

 

* * *

 

We sat in front of his locker. No one was in the hallway; they were all in the cafeteria or outside eating their lunches. Sam was bent down in front of me, examining my beat-up face. I tried to brush his hand away.

“Stop,” he said, pushing my hand down. He brushed my hair to the side to get a better look at the injuries, “you’re bleeding.”

I stayed quiet. He stared at me for a moment longer, then sighed. He sat beside me, resting his back against the lockers. I looked away.

“How long has this been going on?” he asked.

“Ever since everyone in the school found out that I’m gay,” I answered, quietly. I felt guilty. I didn’t know why.

“But that was _months_ ago,” Sam said, concern in his voice, “why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped.”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry,” I confessed, “and I was…embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?” Sam asked, confused, “Why?”

“Because ever since people found out that I’m gay, my life has been a living hell,” I exclaimed, “I can’t even walk down the fucking hallway without someone looking at me weird or calling me names. I wake up every morning and wish I didn’t have to come to this hellhole.” 

Tears escaped from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I was embarrassed. Everything I had tried to keep a secret was revealed. Sam turned and faced himself toward me.

“You don’t ever have to be ashamed, okay?” he said firmly, “so what if you’re gay? Who gives a shit who you like? It’s none of their business and if they have a problem with it, then they can go fuck themselves. They obviously don’t know you. They don’t know how great of a person you are. If something as simple as you being gay is going to change their opinion of you so drastically, then they aren’t people you need in your life.”

I looked at Sam. His face was serious, but reassuring. He actually cared for me. I began to cry again. Sam put his arms around me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso. We sat like that for a few minutes until the tears finally stopped.

“Sorry,” I apologized.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Sam said. The school bell rang and the hallways began to fill with people heading to their next classes.

“C’mon,” Sam said, standing up. He reached his hand toward me, “let’s ditch math and go get some food.”


End file.
